How Kelly Kelly Got Into The WWE Stephanie McMahon
by takerstephhhhfan
Summary: so sexy


Kelly Kelly Got Into The WWE: Stephanie McMahon & Kelly Kelly at Nightclub.

we see a nightclub, it's open, we see the sexiest diva Stephanie McMahon walking down to the nightclub wearing a sexy black shirt with leather pants that fits with her shirt and with her hair all very loose, steph loves going to nightclubs...so tonight she is in the mood of going.........

steph enters into the nightclub, she is walking through the hallway. we see everyone enjoying their evening, we see strippers dancing on the stage, steph walks up to the bar.

the bartender James walks up to steph.

Steph: hey james.

James: hey steph, you look very lovely tonight, how are you?

Steph: thank you james, im doing great thanks for asking, how about you?

James: im good, hey um...i have a striper that wants to be a wwe diva, her name is barbara jean or barbie blink, but her wwe diva name is kelly kelly, she thought of the name, she really wants to meet you.

Steph: Great, where is she?

James: well, she will be coming in a few minutes.

Steph: is she great?

James: you woudn't believe how fantastic she really is!

Steph: WOW!

James: i always say that when she peforms on stage.

Steph: Alright then, i just wait.

James: ok..in the meantime...you want anything to drink.

Steph: water will just do.

James: ok.

as steph sits down on the stoll, she is looking everywhere watching the strippers stripteasing and dancing.

James gives her water.

James: here you go.

Step[h: thank you...doesn't it get pack up in here.

James: sometimes it does, sometimes it doesn't.

then a few mintues, Kelly Kelly in coming in through the hallway.

Kelly Kelly: hi james, im here.

James: hi kelly, um...kelly kelly this is...

Kelly Kelly: let me guess Stephanie McMahon.

Steph: yeah that's me and you must be Kelly Kelly.

Kelly Kelly: yeah that's me.

Steph: WOW!...Kelly Kelly...your beautiful in everyway.

Kelly Kelly: wow..thank you..you too Stephanie.

Steph: please...call me steph.

Kelly Kelly: ok steph.

Steph: so i heard from your boss that you want to become a wwe diva, do you have what it takes to become a diva Kelly Kelly.

Kelly Kelly approaches to Steph..slwoly but sexy touches her face from top to bottom.

Kelly Kelly: you have no idea what kind of potiental i have to want to become a wwe diva.

Steph: ok let's see about that.

Kelly Kelly approaches to James's ear and whisper to his ear.

James nods his head "Yes".

James: Have fun Steph with Kelly Kelly.

Kelly Kellly grabs Steph's hand and takes her to a stripper room.

Steph follows Kelly Kelly into a room, steph sits down ona comfortable couch.

we see a pole in the room.

Kelly Kelly: steph i will prove to you why i want to be a wwe diva and why i am so irresisable.

Kelly Kelly puts on music, kelly kelly is on the pole and starts to dancing on the pole, kelly kelly let's her hair loose, steph is really enjoying this dance of Kelly kelly.

Steph: Your amazing Kelly Kelly.

Kelly Kelly: that's what everyone says about me, im amazing.

Then Kelly Kelly walks up to steph, kelly kelly is dancing in front of Steph, Steph just can't keep her eyes off of Kelly kelly, Kelly Kelly spreads stephanie legs, Kelly Kelly turns around, Kelly Kelly sits on stephanie's lap, kelly kelly is massage her ass on steph's pussy, Kelly Kelly is massaging and massaging it, steph is moaning and puts her head back, steph puts her hands on kelly kelly back, kelly kelly keeps going.

Steph: Your so good Kelly Kelly.

Kelly Kelly: i know i am.

Kelly Kelly gets up and bends over, Kelly Kelly is wearing black panties, steph is just starring at Kelly kelly's ass and panties.

Kelly Kelly: feel my ass steph:

Steph is grabbing Kelly Kelly ass and massaging it, Kelly Kelly is moaning. Kelly Kelly rise up, and again Kelly Kelly gets on top of steph's lap...but now Kelly Kelly is giving Steph a lapdance.

Kelly Kelly is dancing on steph...Kelly Kelly takes stephs hand on place it on her ass as Kelly Kelly is dancing on top of Steph...steph hand goes underneath kelly's panties...Kelly kelly opens her shirt..and grabs her bare brest, steph is wearing black bra, kelly kelly is kissing and licking Steph's tits, steph's massaging kelly kelly ass as kelly kelly continues on dancing.

Steph: your so sexy Kelly kelly.

Kelly kelly: i know...

Steph: Kiss me Kelly Kelly.

Kelly kelly looks at her face, kelly grabs steph's face and starts kissing steph on the lips, they kiss and kiss...kelly release.

Kelly Kelly: you taste like strawberry steph:

Steph licks her georgous lips.

Steph: i always taste like strawberry.

Kelly kelly kiss her again so sexy and slowly.

Kelly Kelly get's up and grabs steph and turns her around and puts her on the couch with her knees on the couch, steph puts her hands on the couch.

kelly Kelly bends down and looks at steph's ass...kelly kelly is massaging steph's ass and kissing it.

Kelly kelly: steph you have a beautiful ass i have ever seen.

Kelly Kelly is starring at steph's ass while massaging it.

Steph: (moaning) I Know...

Kelly Kelly: i am gonna give you a special treat just for you steph:

Steph: ok.

Kelly kelly stands up while steph is still on the position on the couch. Kelly Kelly gets on top of steph's ass with her pussy on it.

Kelly Kelly is slowly grinding her pussy on steph's ass, Kelly Kelly is grinding on steph's ass up and down, steph is moaning and enjoying every bit of it, steph grabs the couch hard.

Steph: that feels so good...oh my god.

Kelly Kelly: it feels very good.

Steph: shhhh. just be queit and keep doing it.

Kelly Kelly: ok.

kelly Kelly leans forward and kisses on steph neck while on grinding on her ass, kelly kelly nd steph kiss again.

Steph: (kissing) Dame Kelly Kelly, you so fucking good.

Kelly: (kissing) your so fucking good too.

kelly Kelly puts her hand underneath steph pants and rubbing steph's pussy, Kelly Kelly is rubbing, rubing and rubbing, steph cum on Kelly's hand, Kelly kelly takes her hands out of steph's pants and licks her fingers and let's steph licks her fingers also.

Kelly Kelly kiss steph.

Kelly Kelly: so do i get to become a wwe diva.

Steph: By the performance you did here..i say yes.

Kelly Kelly: thank you steph.

Steph: It's Stephanie McMahon to you.

Kelly kelly gives steph a sexy kiss.

Kelly Kelly: Thank You Stephanie McMahon.

Kelly Kelly and Stephanie McMahon enjoy a very last sex and slowly kiss.

The End.


End file.
